Meme adresse , vive les emmerdes !
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: C'est dur d'etre jeune et d'avoir des voisins chiants envahissant abrutis et autres ... et quand on sappelle Sasuke c'est pire !


**Miwako** : Ohayo c'est moi que voila ! Je sais je dois finir mes autres fics mais voila pas la force ! eh eh mais je les finirais ! Promis ! Now place a ma nouvelle fics qui sera vite fait ! promis

**Manga** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Moi !

**Disclamer** : gna je les aurais un jour !

**Couple** : eh eh eh

**Note** : Miwako est une abrutie ! ehhhhhhhhhh lâche le clavier mais euhhhhhhhhhhhhh niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa oups excusez moi … miwako est intelligente aieeeeeeeeeeeee mon ptit doigts !

**Résumé** : c'est dur d'etre jeune et d'avoir de voisins envahissant , chiants . abrutis et autres !

**Genre** : Totally counerie pour changer !

**Meme adresse , vive les emmerdes !**

La fac … nouveau pas vers la vie d'adulte … son propre appartement … sa propre vie … un calme …. Ne plus être étouffé par une mère poule … hein mais qui a dit que quand on vivait seul il n'y avait plus personne pour vous étouffé ? Et un de nos personnages va en faire vite les frais ! Il s'appelle Sasuke … il est beau … il est jeune … il est ténébreux … et totalement associable !

**Chapitre 1 : rahhhhhh la poisse **

Un jeune homme fait tomber lourdement ses valises devant un immeuble où se trouve son futur appartement … la il n'aura plus le poids de son clan … l'étouffement de son frère à tendance vers la débauche et qui tente inlassablement de le mener dans des bars de streap teaseuses … Il n'entendra plus la voix stridente de sa mère lui intimant de ranger ses magasines porno sous le lit au lieu de les laisser à la vue de tout le monde … livres pornos qui en passant appartiennent a son frère qui lui avait déposé dans sa chambre « au cas ou il changerait d'avis » …. Ne plus souffrir des conversations avec son père qui le met mal à l'aise … un père qui ressemble étrangement à son frère … un père qui ne parle que de cul à longueur de temps et qui pour votre 16 ème anniversaire à fait venir un gros gateau qui cachait un cadeau avec deux gros lolo …. S'exhibant sans gene et pudeur … avec le nom de SASUKE écrit en gros sur les seins qui se balancent de droite à gauche … Ah la belle vie pensait-il ….

Il avance lentement vers le hall d'entrée … appelle l'ascenseur … appuie sur le bouton 2 et se laisse porter par l'engin jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison … le numéro 777 … il ouvre … ferme derrière lui et pose lourdement ses grosses valises à l'entrée … il scrute l'appartement déjà aménager puis s'assoit sur le divan savourant cette paix longtemps rechercher … quand soudain on sonne à la porte … d'un pas nonchalant il se dirige vers l'édifice de bois noir et ouvre sur un étrange énergumène …

**Energumène** : Salut ! T'es le nouveau ! Moi c'est Naruto mais tu peux m'appeler Naru-chan !

**Sasuke** : Moi c'est Sasuke mais tu peux m'appeler Sasuke-sama votre grandeur …

**Naruto** : t'es trop drole Sasu-chan

**Sasuke** : Non c'est Sasuke

**Naruto** , _ignorant royalement la dernière phrase_ : Si t'a besoin d'un truc Sasu-chan ma porte c'est le numéro 775 , juste en face ! C'est toujours ouvert comme moi ( gros clin d'œil )

La chose du nom de « Naru-chan » s'éloigne en tortillant de l'arrière train vers son logement tandis que Sasuke le regarde d'un air perplexe se demandant si son voisin est un etre humain ou bien un animal en rute … Bref .. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte … une main s'interposa enfin non deux mains qui semblaient appartenir à deux personnes diffèrentes s'interposèrent …

**Voix :** Salut moi c'est Sakura

**Voix 2** : Moi Ino

**Ino et Sakura** : on est collocataires et amies , plus meme …

Le jeune Sasuke roula des yeux devant ses deux nymphomanes qui sans gene exhibaient leur homosexualité ( on dira que comme dans notre monde c'est toujours autant mal vu ), mais en plus de cela montraient avec grande fierté les deux tiers de leur poitrine dans des décoltés plongeant qui leur compressaient la poitrine … Sakura suivit le regard de Sasuke jusqu'à sa poitrine puis dit à Ino comme si le troisième n'était pas la …

**Sakura** : Je crois que notre voisin aime les femmes …

**Sasuke** : hein ..

**Ino** : Il vous plait le décolté de ma copine ?

**Sasuke** : non … je me disais que s'était vraiment vulgaire …

**Sakura** , _faussé vexée_ : ohhhh … Et sinon votre petit nom c'est quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Sasuke

**Ino** : Sasuke sa sonne bien hi hi …

**Sakura** : Alors Sasuke si un jour t'a besoin de vider ton « sac » on est la hi hi

Puis comme pour l'autre d'avant … elles s'éloignèrent dodinant des fesses … chacune la main poser sur le postérieur de l'autre tout en riant à gorge déployer … Voila à quoi leur servait leur cage toraxcique si développer … Enfin .. Il referme cette fois ci la porte pour de bon , et se réinstalla tranquillement dans son fauteuil tout en soupirant …

**Sasuke** : genial … un voisin gay … et deux lesbiennes nymphomanes en quete d'un male … super les voisins .. qu'est ce qui va m'arriver après … je vais tomber sur quoi … un psychopathe …

Ding dong …

Ah il avait parler trop vite , en effet … la porte venait encore de l'appeler et il tomba cette fois sur un garcon plutot petit … plutot les cheveux rouges … avec dans ses yeux turquoises une lueur étrange …

**Type** : Salut

**Sasuke** : sa … lut

**Type** : Moi c'est Gaara voisin du dessous je viens te prévenir … j'aime pas le bruit alors fait gaffe …

Puis il tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers alors que du troisième un autre jeune homme descendait avec son chien qui avait tout l'air d'etre un batard …

**Mec-o-chien** : Hey fait gaffe ce mec il est flippant le dernier locataire qu'était à ta place il avait fait une fete après on l'a plus jamais revu !

Sasuke le regarde d'un air de dire « il est con ou quoi ? » . Comment on pouvait avoir passer l'adolescence et etre toujours aussi con à croire ces histoires stupides … qui ne sont que des racontards pour faire peur à des pseudo jeunes filles qui viendraient se réfugier chez le premier venu en tremblant … Et alors qu'il pensait cela , une frèle jeune fille monta les escaliers pour se rendre à l'un des étages plus haut … la peau blanche … plutot anorexique … le regard livide et les bras tailladés … elle monta comme une petite souris jusqu'à chez elle …. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke lui lancant un regard plein de suspicion qui Sasuke traduisit comme de la paranoia excessive …

**Voix** : Elle s'appelle Hinata

**Sasuke** : Hein ?

En effet le dernier locataire de son palier apparut à ses cotés … plutot mince … un corps élancé … une longue chevelure ébène , une cigarette à la bouche et un regard de braise ….

**Voix** : Je suis Neji et la fille que t'a du prendre pour un parano c'est ma cousine et tu t'es pas trompé c'est une parano …

**Sasuke** : Sasuke …

**Neji** : Fait pas gaffe à ce que t'a dit le mec avec le chien , Kiba … L'ancien locataire a juste fait une overdose … mais bizarrement il prenait pas de drogue … m'enfin …

**Voix** : Neji-kun tu rentres ..

**Neji** : Ah on m'appelle …

C'est seulement au moment ou le dit Neji regagna son appartement que Sasuke pris le temps de regarde son accoutrement c'est-à-dire juste un boxer noir ( kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bave bave bave ) …. Il haussa un sourcil et re entra encore dans son appartement et commenca à défaire ses valises … puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit près à sombrer dans les bras de morphée quand …

on sonna à la porte

il vit Gaara avec une hache au dessus de son lit

il se retrouva dans le château de blanche neige

il eu envie d'aller au toilette …

ting tin ting Aucune de ses réponses n'est juste dans le ramassis de conneries que je viens de dire … en faite au moment ou il allait sombrer dans un coma semi profond des cris féminins a tendance jouissive provirent de la paroi qui servait de mur avec l'appartement d'a coté … mur mal isolé car on entendait tout les grincement du lit du propriétaire ainsi que les gémissement féminin , le rauque de la voix de l'homme et les incessantes percussions du lit contre le mur … La femme d'a coté gemissait de plus en plus fort mais était entre coupé par une voix masculine dont on ne distinguait pas les mots prononcer …. Alors que Sasuke tentait de rien n'entendre se maudissant d'avoir trouver un appartement dans un coin si chelou avec des voisins si bizarre dont un espèce de playboy qui s'envoyait en l'air à coté …. Il sentit un chaleur naitre dans on bas ventre … et une protubérence dur naquit dans son pantalon … il devint rouge … non de désir ou d'excitation mais d'énervements … Il n'aimait pas que son corps réagisse ainsi alors que son mental ne suivait pas … Afin de se calmer … il sauta dans la douche et mit le jet sur eau froide au maximum … se laissant baigner par cette pluie gelée et artificielle jusqu'à ce que les cris cessent ….

Il sortit et se secha … il entendit la porte d'à coté claquer et des bruits de pas qui étaient féminins descendre les escaliers … puis on toqua à sa porte … S'était le voisin fornicoteur du nom de Neji …

**Neji** : J'espère qu'on pas fait trop de bruit …

**Sasuke** , _feintant_ _l'ignorance_ : Quel bruit ?

Neji : Ah cool bye !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu …. Sasuke s'approcha de la grande porte fenetre et l'ouvrit pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon .. de la ou il était il pouvait voir celui des autres locataires du dessous … non pas qu'il était voyeur ni meme curieux … juste qu'il se faisait chier et qu'il voulait etre prêt pour la prochaine rencontre …

Balcon du premier étage , droite : Une jeune femme dans un haut en résille sans sous vetement arrosait ses plante et s'époustait le visage avec un épouvantail tant pour elle la chaleur paraissait insupportable … elle avait tout l'air d'etre une fille de joie vue la tenue mais Sasuke ne fit pas gaffe …

Balcon du premier étage , gauche , en dessous de lui : il se pencha légèrement pour voir Gaara le psychopathe en train d'entretenir des cactus dans du sable tout en griffonant des symboles sur une feuille … quand il tourna la tete vers le haut et croisa le regard de Sasuke … il se renfrogna et rentre dans son appartement …

Balcon du deuxième étage droite , le voisin fornicoteur : Il lui faisait un léger signe de la main avec sa cigarette dans l'autre tandis qu'il s'exhibait sans gene … les bijoux à l'air … Sasuke detourna le regard et leva légèrement sa tete pour voir le voisin du troisième coté droit. Il appercut une niche pour chien ainsi que plusieurs sac poubelles pleins … il en conclut qu'il devait s'agir du dit Kiba avec son batard … Quand il voulut se pencher en avant et lever la tete au dessus de lui il vit que quelqu'un l'observait déjà et se pretait au meme jeu que lui … il s'agissait d'une jeune femme avec deux macarons sur la tete … mais en faite ce n'est pas lui qu'elle observait avec des … quoiiiii … des jumelles … s'était le voisin fornicateur du nom de Neji qui toujours les ( pardonner moi ce langage cru ) couilles à l'air écrasait langoureusement sa cigarette sur le rebord du balcon … En ce qui concerne les autres balcons du 4eme il ne put les distinguer et les autres balcon des étages se trouvaient de l'autre coté ( 4 appart par étages , deux balcons nord, deux balcons sud, capiche ? )

Sasuke ferma la fenetre et s'assoupit dans le canapé ….

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grands et sauta de son lit …. Une musique stridente lui parvenait aux oreilles ainsi que deux voix qui tentaient de se meler à la chanson … de voix chantant extremement faux … que Sasuke n'eu pas de mal à reconnaître … il s'agissait des deux nympho de la journée d'hier … Il sortit de son appartement , d'un calecon seulement vetu , et frappa en trombe à la porte des jeunes filles … la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une Sakura au sourire nias vétu seulement d'un débardeur semi transparent et d'un petit string dans les meme tons …

**Sakura** : Oh Sasuke kun ! Ino Sasuke chou est là !

**Sasuke** : c'est Sasuke --

**Ino** : kyaaaaaaaaa

La blonde à forte poitrine sauta sur le jeune homme et le fit tomber à la renverse … il pouvait sentir les mamelons ( ou plutot les pis de la vache … ) se presser contre son torse …. Il sentait également la jeune fille se fropper à lui mais il la poussa d'un geste vif et elle roula par terre tandis qu'il se relevait …

**Ino** : Sasu chou est mechant …

**Sasuke** : c'est SASUKE !

**Naruto** , _sortant_ : Qu'est ce qui ….. kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasu-chan t'es vraiment trop sexy en calecon !

**Sasuke** : c'est SASUKE !

Tentant de reprendre son calme face à ces trois obsédés nymphomanes qui voulaient le violer … il ne sentit pas arriver une présence forte habituelle vers lui … mais la voix de la présence lui fit vite rappeler qui s'était et il se mit à hurler …

**Sasuke** : PAS TOI !

**Voix** : Mon Sasu Chéri vient faire un calin à ton grand frère !

**Sasuke** : M'approche pas Itachi ou jte castre !

**Itachi** : ah non pas mes si beaux organes

**Sakura** : Kyaaaaaaaa on peut voir ?

**Itachi** : Bien sur !

**Sasuke** : NON !

Le jeune homme qui venait d'emménager la veille tira son frère dans l'appartement alors que celui-ci commencait déjà a défaire sa braguette …

**Sasuke **: Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

**Itachi **: Tu devineras jamais ! j'ai trouvé un appartement au 4éme étage !

**Sasuke **: c'est un cauchemard … je vais me reveiller ..

**Itachi** : dit donc frangin depuis quand tu couches avec des blondes pulpeuses ?

**Sasuke** : depuis jamais !

**Itachi** : Ah alors tu sors avec la coloré en rose ?

**Sasuke** : Non plus !

**Itachi** : le blondinet bronzé ?

**Sasuke** : JAMAIS !

**Itachi** : Ca tombe bien car j'ai trouver deux superbes créatures et …

Il n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui se trouvait déjà devant la porte .. celle-ci étant fermer… Alors que Sasuke tentait de reprendre son souffle …

**Sasuke** : Mon dieu qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ca ?

**Dieu** : Je sais pas moi !

**Sasuke** : Dieu ?

**Dieu** : Non moi c'est Kakashi je suis le laveur de carreaux ! Vous savez que vous avez un joli petit cul !

**Sasuke** : kyaaaaaaaaaaa au maniac ! cauchemardddddddddddddddd !

**To be continued …**

**J'espère ma fics vous plait oui je me lance encore dans un délire total de counerie ! Donc ben jattend vos reviews ! kissssssssss**


End file.
